Photo Shoot of Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kaede and Sara at a photo shoot together in skimpy bikinis.


**Photo Shoot of Love**

 **Pairing: Kaede x Sara**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: I feel there is not enough of this couple, or….there is only one single story about them. So, I finally came up with a story with those two~! Enjoy!**

"Ummmm...isn't this...way too revealing?" Kaede asks softly as she poses in front of the camera. She can literally feel her legs wobbling just from the nervousness she's feeling right now.

"It's just fine, Kaede-chan~" Sara says as she gets next to her, back to back. "Wearing these bikinis is an excellent idea for this cover magazine~"

"But...those are just shells and jewelry we're wearing...n-not anything else..."

"Which is why we're going to get so many hits~!" Sara winks at her. "Now keep posing~"

Kaede nods as she bends one leg, puts a hand behind her head while Sara touches her back with hers, doing a "V" sign while winking at the camera. It wasn't her idea to do this photoshoot...well...it WAS just going to be Sara only doing it, but the happy brunette asked one of the crew without her permission to do it with her to attract more attention. What's worse, for Kaede that is, is that they would have to wear Venus Bikinis while doing this shoot.

It's pretty much the same for both of them. Small shells to cover their nipples and some jewelry around their waists to cover their panties and then pearls around their necks and part of their chest and breasts, though, Kaede's breasts stand out more since hers are slightly bigger than Sara's.

"I don't wanna do this anymore..." Kaede whimpers. "This is extremely embarrassing..."

"Hey, hey, I'm with you, aren't I~?" Sara says. "Come on! Get in the groove and pose for the camera! It's better than standing alone doing it~"

"But still…"

Sara turns around and puts her hands on her cousin's shoulders. "Kaede-chan. Don't worry about it. I'm right here. Just relax and everything will be fine."

The pink haired girl gulps and nods her head. Both of them face the camera again with Sara hugging her cousin, smiling and Kaede smiling a small smile. Cameras flash one after the other for the rest of the photo shoot until it's over. The crew begin to gather their things and the manager says good-bye to Sara and Kaede.

Right when everyone leaves, Sara happily hugs her cousin again.

"Ehehehe~! Yay! We're alone!" she cheers.

"U-ummmm...shouldn't we take these things off and head home?" Kaede asks.

"No way! Let's stay in them for a bit longer!"

"Uhhhhh..."

"Kaede-chaaaaan. There's no one here except us! Come on, lighten up!" Sara bends her leg as she leans in to kiss her cousin on the cheek making the shy girl blush heavily.

"S-Sara..."

"You know, Kaede-chan...I'm kind of envious. The camerawoman is paying attention to you mostly instead of me. Maybe it's because of your breasts~" Sara says as she traces her fingers on Kaede's chest. "I mean, look at them! Have they gotten bigger since the last time I saw them~?"

"Ah...S-Sara...what are you...!?" The shy girl backs away, covering her chest. "That's so embarrassing!"

"Ehehe~!" Sara giggles, but then her expression turns to a sad smile. "But you know? It's sad. I know I was the one who got you into this, but if this goes on, and you get more and more attention...I feel like they're going to take you away from me. Just like the last time I got you a make over."

Kaede just looks at her little cousin. "Sara..." Sure she's right about that, but does that stop her from loving her? Of course not.

"That's not happening, Sara. You know that."

Kaede's serious voice surprises the brunette, making her look up at her in shock.

"K-Kaede-chan?"

The pink haired girl lets her braid loose, letting her long, beautiful pink tresses flutter as she shakes her head, making the brunette almost swoon. The shy girl then walks toward her and wraps one arm around her little cousin's waist, pulling her close and caresses her cheek.

"You think I would let anyone do that? You're forgetting...I'm yours. I'm YOUR prince, Sara. Nothing ever changes."

"Kaede-chan..." Sara still swoons at her older cousin's uber-beautiful appearance right in front of her.

Kaede leans in to lock lips with hers, tipping her chin to her level. The brunette immediately returns the kiss with their tongues caressing each other and soft cute moans are heard from both of them. They then pull away to catch their breath and stare at each other lovingly.

"I love you, Sara," Kaede says. "Very much. Never forget that."

Small happy tears form in the brunette's eyes as she nods and caresses her older cousin's cheek in return. "I...I love you, too, Kaede-chan~! I love you so much!"

They intertwine hands and kiss passionately, lasting longer than the last one. Both of them know...in their hearts, that they will be together forever, no matter who is more popular.


End file.
